1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding chairs of the type in which the legs, back and seat may be folded together to provide a compact unit of minimum dimensions. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a back panel which may be folded away from the seat back frame so as to permit compact folding of the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding chairs are well known. Such chairs typically comprise a plurality of sections which are pivotally connected together to permit folding of the chair for more compact storage. The most common type of folding chair includes a seat back portion which is a fixed extension of one of the leg assemblies. Due to the rigid structure of the seat back panel, however, this type of chair does not provide for maximum compactness when folded. Furthermore, while such chairs may be easily stacked for storage, they tend to be somewhat bulky and awkward to store and transport in compact places such as automobile trunks, campers or the like.
Another type of folding chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,828 to the present applicant. This chair includes a seating panel and generally rectangular, open frames forming the legs and seat back thereof. The open frames are pivotally coupled to the seating panel and to one another and are dimensioned to be folded one within the other such that the chair may be folded into a package of minimum dimensions. A plurality of elongated dowels are slidably received in holes through the seat back frame and in holes in the seat panel for the purpose of providing additional support and comfort for persons sitting on the chair. In order to fold the chair, however, the dowels must first be removed and therefore are liable to be lost or damaged.
A further example of prior art folding chairs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,777 to Lund. Although this chair has a folding back panel which enables the chair to be more compactly folded, it utilizes relatively thin seat and back panels to permit folding of the seat and back panels in overlapping relationship. This structure is more compact, but results in an inherent loss of rigidity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 719,170 to Zimmerman, a folding chair is disclosed having a generally rectangular open seat back frame which is capable of being folded over the seat panel. No back panel is provided, however, so that structural rigidity and comfort is sacrificed.